


Kimi no kage

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Love Shuffle
Genre: Arguing, Creepy, F/M, Ghosts, Implied Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Quería entender, darse una explicación racional, pero aun tratando no tenía éxito de no pensar que lo que sabía de Kairi llevaba hacia direcciones grotescas, alucinantes, increíbles.Thanatos.No, sin duda no estaba posible.
Relationships: Hayakawa Kairi/Sera Ojiro





	Kimi no kage

**Kimi no kage**

**(Tu sombra)**

Sera Ojiro siempre había pensado de ser alguien racional.

Siempre trataba de tomar lo mejor de cada situación, de aprovechar de todo lo que la vida le ofrecía, de divertirse sin pensar que hubiera mañana.

Nunca había dejado que le obstaculizaran prejuicios o miedos.

Hasta ahora.

No sabía que le hubiera pasado esa mañana; sólo sabía que ver esas imágenes habían hecho más que acongojarle.

Le habían aterrorizado, le habían hecho tener gana de escaparse y no ver a Kairi nunca más.

Pensándolo en mente aclarada, se decía que su reacción había sido excesiva; pero aunque excesiva, sabía también que no tenía éxito de sacar de su mente esas fotos, esa sombra, ese sentido de confusión que le había dado no poder comprender lo que estuviera pasando.

Quería entender, darse una explicación racional, pero aun tratando no tenía éxito de no pensar que lo que sabía de Kairi llevaba hacia direcciones grotescas, alucinantes, increíbles.

Thanatos.

No, sin duda no estaba posible.

O, al menos, así seguía repitiéndose.

Cuando esa noche había vuelto a casa y le había encontrado esperándole, su confusión había crecido aún más.

Estaba en un dilema; de un lado quería dejarle entrar, sentía pena viéndola allí en el frio, esperando que él volviera.

Del otro, cuando la veía no podía evitar de dejar correr su imaginación, de seguir viendo esa sombra a su alrededor, de pensar que enfrente a él no hubiera sólo ella, como si se cargara con algo que él no podía ver.

Se quedaba el miedo, pero al final esa mirada desoladora prevaleció, y se decidió a dejarla subir en casa, no sin recelo.

Entró en el piso, quitándose la chaqueta y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, siguiendo a echar miradas a la chica, para controlar lo que estuviera haciendo, que no pasara nada raro.

O, al menos, no _demasiado_ raro.

Kairi estaba parada en medio del cuarto, mirándose alrededor como hacía cuando estaba perdida en su mundo, cuando estaba como si lo que la rodeaba desapareciera, ni tuviera importancia.

Ojiro siempre había sido seguro que la suya fuera una trampa, un teatro establecido para obtener esas atenciones que siempre le habían faltado.

Y todavía estaba suficientemente convencido que fuera así, pero no podía evitar de dudarlo.

“¿Qué miras?” preguntó, en tono más brusco de lo usual. “Kairi, no hagas como siempre, por favor. No estoy de humor.” concluyó, no obteniendo respuesta sino una de las normales miradas de la chica, que podían apenas pasar por sonrisas.

Bofando, se dirigió hacia la cocina, metiéndose a preparar algo por la cena. La chica le siguió, esta vez sin quitar los ojos de él.

Ojiro se giró, mirándola con aire nervioso.

“¿Sabes que puedes dejarme el espacio para respirar? Tranquila, no tengo escotillas secretas en cocina, aun queriéndolo no podría escaparme.”

Kairi bajó los ojos, poniendo un aire malicioso y moviendo la atención hacia una esquina del cuarto.

Ojiro le tomó de los hombros, inclinándose para que sus ojos fueran a la misma altura.

“Para.” siseó, deletreando las letras. “En este cuarto hay a tú y yo. Y basta. ¿Fue bastante claro?” concluyó, sacudiéndole un poco como para sacarle de la mente esa especie de ideas.

La chica rio bajo, antes de encogerse de hombros y contrastar el agarre de Ojiro, acercándose a él y besándole los labios.

El hombre se echó atrás, instintivamente.

“No que normalmente no aprecie esta especie de muestras pero, créeme niña, en este momento preferiría de lejos que me hablara en vez que besarme.”

Kairi se alejó un poco, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“Si quieres que te diga que sólo hay tú y yo en este cuarto, pues te lo digo: sólo hay tú y yo.” le dijo, con su usual tono de voz vacío, mecánico.

Ojiro cerró los ojos, respirando hondo.

Odiaba ser engañado.

Odiaba esa mirada de la chica, lo que nunca tenía éxito de leer, lo que le hacía sentir permanentemente incómodo.

Porque él siempre había sido malditamente bueno a entender las mujeres; hacía con ellas todo lo que quería, tenía éxito de llevarles a decirle todo, sabía siempre como manipularles y como llevarles a hacer lo que quería.

Y siempre había sido así, tanto de convencerlo que al final las mujeres fueran todas iguales; al menos hasta que no había conocido a ella.

Su manera de ser tan fuera de lo normal le hacía tener gana de seguir adelante, de perseverar, de descubrir lo que escondía detrás esa expresión aparentemente sin sentido.

Estaba atraído por esa niña, así como nunca se había sentido atraído por una mujer.

Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, esa especie de inadecuación, el hecho de nunca haber tenido algo que ver con alguien así, le aterrorizaba más que las sombras en esas malditas fotografías.

“Hice todo mal contigo, ¿verdad? Me equivoqué a comportarme como habría hecho con quienquiera, me equivoqué creyendo que fueras... _normal._ Porque no hay nada en ti que pueda parecer aún sólo vagamente normal.” se paró, recuperando el aliento. “Fue tonto a jugar según las reglas, contigo. Tendría que haber imaginado desde el principio que iba a darme un plazo por mi dinero. Tendría que haberme olvidado de ti.” siguió, hablando más con sí mismo que con ella.

Kairi se giró, dándole la espalda, y se puso a dejar vagar la mirada a lo largo de todo el cuarto.

“Pero hoy me dejaste entrar.” contestó; Ojiro se pasó una mano en la cara, exasperado.

“Tendría que haberte dejado a solas, ¿cogiendo frio? Podría haberte pasado todo, y no quería tenerte en mi consciencia.” le respondió, con el tono más amargo que pudo utilizar.

“O tal vez te importaría si tendría que pasarme algo.” la voz de ella se hacía más y más lacónica pero, aun no viéndole, el chico sabía que en ese momento tenía en la cara una de esas sonrisas inadecuadas, aparentemente desprovistas de sentido; o que tenían un sentido que sólo ella entendía.

“Aprendí a vivir con el pensamiento que algo va a pasarte. No falta mucho para que mueras. ¿Verdad? ¿Sigue teniendo esta idea? ¿O tal vez llegaste a la conclusión que hasta que tienes la debida atención, vivir no es tan malo?” estaba sarcástico, como siempre cuando se refería a las intenciones suicidas de la chica.

Kairi se giró, y él pudo ver que estaba efectivamente sonriendo.

Se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de mirarle.

“No tengo elecciones, lo sabes.”

Ojiro se mordió la lengua; quería evitar esa discusión, hecha ya antes, porque sabía que ambos iban a quedarse en sus convicciones. Se acercó, metiéndole una mano en el hombro.

“¿Y tú qué quieres de mí?” siseó, unos centímetros de distancia de su cara.

“A ti.”

Ojiro lo había oído en muchas situaciones, con voces que mostraban gana, lujuria, deseo.

Dicho por Kairi, en cambio, esas dos silabas parecían diferentes; estaba como si lo que quería fuera obvio, como si él no fuera más que un capricho, o algo necesario para seguir adelante.

Le besó, instintivamente, por razones que ni siquiera él comprendía.

Porque ya no quería escucharle.

Porque quería tenerle cerca, aun sabiendo que iba a doler.

Porque era lo correcto de hacer, en ese momento, porque él estaba allí para ella y sólo ella, y Kairi estaba allí para recordarle que, al final, las mujeres no eran todas iguales.

Porque besarle le hacía sentir bien, y punto.

~

La miraba dormir.

Estaba tan... pacífica.

Su cara estaba relajada, no había rastro de inquietud, de ese mundo imaginario con que se cargaba desde hace demasiado tiempo.

Mirarla, ahora, casi le hacía olvidar todos los problemas que habría tenido estando a su lado, todas las veces cuando habría tenido que luchar contra su obstinación, todas las veces cuando habría fracasado en la tentativa de comprenderla.

Había sido tonto a jugar según las reglas, con ella.

Pero siempre se había alardeado de su perseverancia, y seguro no iba a rendirse sólo porque ella era así, sólo porque no valían las reglas que en pasado habían funcionado con todas las otras.

Estaba necesario adoptar un nuevo método, porque Hayakawa Kairi era un juego a que no estaba listo a renunciar. 


End file.
